


I think you missed your calling, Buck

by Crimson1



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, bucky is a human can opener, clint steals coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes down for breakfast in Avengers Tower after his morning run to find Clint in need of a helping hand, which Bucky offers willingly enough, but then proceeds to lament that he is now the resident can opener for The Avengers. Of course he does find other things to do with his hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think you missed your calling, Buck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellyfish415](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish415/gifts).



> Fluffy Stucky one-shot in response to the prompt of including the line, "I think you missed your calling," with this particular pairing, from Tumblr, where you can follow me at http://crimsondomingo.tumblr.com/

Steve looked down from the second floor of the spacious party room, that when the Avengers weren’t entertaining doubled as their breakroom, especially in the wee hours around breakfast. Tony kept the kitchen portion beside the bar stocked with bagels and other breakfast foods, and the refrigerator always had orange juice if anyone wanted to snag an expensive bottle of champagne for mimosas. 

As Steve made his way down the winding staircase, he saw Clint digging through the refrigerator and pulling out a brand new jar of strawberry jam to apply to his waiting toast. He attempted to open the jar with obvious strain. Then attempted again. Bucky came from around the corner downing a water bottle as Clint attempted a third time. 

“Where’s Nat when you need her?” Clint grumbled to himself, not yet noticing Bucky. 

Bucky snatched the jar from his hands, causing Clint to ever so imperceptibly flinch as he whirled around, and proceeded to easily unscrew the lid with his metal arm. He handed the jar, lid now loosened, back to Clint with a subtle smirk. 

“Or cyborgs,” Clint said. “Cyborgs are also good for manual kitchen labor.”

Bucky snorted.

Steve couldn’t help laughing as he joined them in the kitchen. “I think you missed your calling, Buck.”

Bucky straightened, brightened, entirely more alert and alive upon noticing Steve, which never failed to lift Steve’s spirits. Then Bucky glared. “As a can opener? Fuck you, Rogers,” he said, and promptly flipped Steve the bird with his metal finger. 

“Isn’t that how most nights end between you two?” Tony’s voice preceded his entrance from the elevator bank. He grinned widely as he reached them, while Clint hid his own grin by taking a mouthful of toast. 

Steve frowned, feeling the rising blush in his cheeks that seemed far more ready to redden his face than he remembered from before the serum. Not everything about a heightened metabolism was a good thing. 

Bucky, however, got endless amusement out of Tony’s antics and complete lack of tact in any given situation. He laughed unabashedly and shot Steve a coy glance. “Wouldn’t you like to know, Stark?”

“Aaaand that’s my cue,” Clint said, one half eaten slice of toast and several others, along with the jar of jam, gathered in his hands as he headed for the stairs. “Excuse me, but I tend to prefer a ranged distance when shots are fired. Thanks, Barnes,” he added with a friendly elbow to Bucky’s side as he passed.

Bucky just nodded.

Tony shrugged at them, particularly ignoring Steve and the scowl he was fighting to maintain around his blush. Steve had no problem with his and Bucky’s relationship being public knowledge, but he would never be the kiss and tell type, even now that he finally had something to tell. Those kinds of matters were meant to be private. The fact that Bucky didn’t seem to agree with him was another matter, and that Tony, Natasha, and…basically most of Avengers Tower enjoyed gossiping between missions.

Tony sidestepped Steve as he went to work fixing his own breakfast, and Steve remembered why he’d headed here after his morning run, still somewhat sweaty in his standard sweats and T-shirt—he was starved. While Tony was inspired by Clint to gather himself some toast and jam, snagging the grape jelly from the refrigerator since the strawberry had just been pilfered, Steve went for eggs, cheese, and one of the frying pans for an omelet.

Bucky busied himself with the coffee maker, a French press that he had mastered quickly and henceforth become the Avenger who made the best coffee in the tower.

Tony took a breath that Steve recognized as him about to tirade into his usual speech patterns of rambling on about one thing or another with scant a moment to breathe, when he came upon the same trouble Clint had experienced and couldn’t unscrew the lid to the brand new jar of jam. He tried several more times than Clint had before giving up, and looking at Bucky who stood by the coffee maker with his arms folded, until Tony finally handed it over. Bucky popped the lid with barely any effort.

“Thanks, K-9, what would we do without you?” Tony said.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at the unfamiliar reference, but had long ago accepted that every pet name from Tony had something to do with robotics, and cast a quick glare at Steve before he could say anything. “Can it,” Bucky said, then grimaced when both Steve and Tony laughed at the unintended pun. 

As the three of them continued to make their various forms of breakfast, Bucky getting coffee, and making some for Tony and Steve without prompting, especially after the first batch mysteriously disappeared. They knew Clint must have somehow reappeared and been to blame—though none of them could have said when he snatched it. Meanwhile, Steve crafted an extra omelet for Bucky with extra pepper and the salsa set out, while Tony talked his ear off about…something. Steve was pretty sure it was mission related, though he was only half listening, as he was distracted and had to keep at least some attention on breakfast or risk ruining it. 

Bucky had come from his morning workout as well, dressed in only sweats, his chest bare, his long hair tied up in a messy bun, the seam of his arm visible without any shame or second glances from any of the others since it no longer phased them, and the line of his muscles, the grooves of his hips, his strong jaw and twinkling blue eyes when he caught Steve staring…it was all more than enough to trip Steve up.

They really needed to schedule a joint morning workout again, Steve thought, since the end result of last time had certainly proven…fruitful, though they’d never quite finished their intended workout that morning. 

Steve shifted in place in front of the stove as he remembered, feeling his body react to the vivid images he’d just recalled. His more than detailed photographic memory was a great help most days, though sometimes a hindrance.

He entirely missed whatever Jarvis said as the voice came over the intercom and Tony dashed off, food in hand, though it seemed to be something about Tony being late for some meeting or another, and Steve breathed relief that he didn’t have to come up with any responses to whatever Tony had been telling him.

A moment later, Steve felt a telling presence at his back. Bucky was hard within the barely there confines of his sweats, no hesitation or build up before pressing against Steve, against the curve of his ass, one hand of warm flesh and blood and one of cool metal resting at either side of his hips.

“Your face is still all sorts of red, Stevie,” Bucky whispered close. “You having dirty thoughts about me and what my arm can do?”

Instantly, Steve was fully hard to match Bucky, because the other man’s arm could do many surprising, tantalizing things that neither of them had any reason to feel ashamed over when they enjoyed the benefits so much. He swallowed as Bucky’s metal hand, very gently, slowly, moved around his hip and down to palm him through his sweats. Bucky had remarkable control with that hand. 

Steve groaned at the contact, setting the spatula aside in the pan as he eyed the omelets that were about ready to come out, so he quickly turned off the burners before turning around in Bucky’s hold, losing the feel of Bucky’s hand on him, but meeting the hardness between them hip to hip. He gasped and struggled not to reach back to the counter and accidentally disrupt the pan or touch the burners as Bucky rolled his hips against him. 

“You busy after breakfast?” Bucky asked, blue eyes dark and mischievous as he leaned in close to Steve, brushing their lips together just slightly but not truly touching.

“Not ‘til this afternoon,” Steve said. 

Bucky hummed approval and slid both hands to Steve’s ass, holding tight, tugging, rolling his hips again, and then descending to more properly capture Steve’s lips as they parted to meet him.

“Bucky!” Bruce’s voice called from the elevator bank, giving them only moments to break apart and catch their breaths before the good doctor came into view. “Oh good,” he smiled when he saw them, “Jarvis said you were up here and I just needed…well…see I don’t have the right device handy for…” He trailed, blushing a bit himself, and not from the state he had found Steve and Bucky in. 

Both of them were experts now at hiding their arousal when caught, despite Steve’s telling blush. And thankfully, their sweats were loose and the counter was between them and Bruce as he handed a container over the top filled with some unknown substance. It had a lid. 

Bruce didn’t need to clarify what he wanted. Bucky sighed, shot Steve a warning, “Not a word,” and snatched the container from the top of the counter, unscrewing the lid with ease, as Steve lost it, falling to booming laughter as poor Bruce looked on in wonderment, not getting the joke, and eventually scurried off with a hastily offered thanks. 

Bucky had Steve backed up against the stove again in moments. Even with the burner off, the omelets might have gotten a bit overdone before Steve and Bucky remembered that they should probably eat before continuing their activities. And find somewhere more private.

THE END


End file.
